Hopeless Love
by LoveWithoutFear
Summary: Her love was hopeless she knew that, for he would not return her feelings. Determined, she did what she had to do. She held her katana above her and fire erupted around her. This was the end of him. MAIN PAIRING: SASUSAKU.
1. Mission

**I honestly couldn't resist that I start another story. Starting with only one story and wait till it's done is honestly just plain boring. So I decided to make this! I hope you guys would understand that I will still be updating my other story. And this as well. But my other story comes first. Sadly, I think it might be coming to an end!  
**

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto._

_(-Song Lyrics are like this.-)_

_'thinking is this.'_

Normal is this

"Speaking, obviously,"

* * *

She walked. Towards her home. The small apartment she loved. It was small yet cozy. It was warm. She couldn't wait to go home after a late long mission. Haruno Sakura, the most famous kunoichi, unlocked her front door and stepped inside. She gave out a sigh in relief that everything would go back to normal, until she gets another mission. With her team that included Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi. Now who would forget the newly added members? Sai and Yamato?

Sasuke came back. After killing his innocent big brother. If Sasuke would've known the truth he wouldn't have left Konoha in the first place.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next day as she did her morning routine. Get ready, then meet up at the bridge. When she arrived she saw Naruto and of course the stoic ice cube himself.

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke."

"Hn."

_(-Two hundred miles beneath this lake is where my heart belongs.-)_

She still loved him.

_(-But you don't care at all-)_

But he doesn't care. She learned to accept that fact. It was just so hard to let go that fast.

_(-Hopeless love please leave me.-)_

She knew it was hopeless to keep on wishing upon a star. She did that when she was twelve.

_(-This broken heart is far too weak to run for you this long.-)_

And her heart was too weak to run for him. She decided she would try to stop, but with no avail. She kept on falling. Kakashi then popped up with a poof of smoke. "Yo! We got a mission. Report to Tsunade's office at once."

"Hai!" Naruto and Sakura said as Sasuke just poofed. Naruto poofed leaving behind a frog in a pond. Sakura poofed in a whirl of cherry blossoms. Sasuke poofed in a crackling thunder. When they arrived Naruto and Sakura were surprised to find that Sai and Yamato won't be involve in this mission.

"This mission is extremely dangerous and it really is important." said Tsunade in a rare serious voice, "Team 7 will be going after a runaway ANBU. He had betrayed Konoha and he must die. He's strong. Most strongest ANBU out there I believe. So you guys must be careful. If you guys aren't a death maybe in hand."

"Tsuande-sama, why are we needed on this mission? There are plenty of other shinobi that would like to take this mission." said Naruto. He only got serious when the situation was.

"Don't you think I'm fully aware of that?!" Tsunade gave exhaled then inhaled, "You guys are chosen because of the ability and power you all hold. Sakura, the medic ninja was grown and she is to surpass me. Naruto, you're stamina and power would help the team going. And Sasuke, you're needed because all your fangirls are giving me a headache. "

"Hn."

"Tsunade-shishou, what is the ANBU's name and level and does he have any special jutsus or any special Kenki Genkai?" (I have no idea how to spell it. But you catch my flow.)

Tsuande nodded at her, "Name is Hagashi Jebsu. His level is a jounin, should've been Hokage. His jutsus are unpredictable. It seems everytime I encoutered him, he had something new up his sleeve. His height is 6'2. This mission will be lasting for as long as you need. If someone dies, or is greatly injured and Sakura is 'unavailable' you are to report here as soon as possible. The mission will start in the Mist country, that is said where he was last seen. Here is his file report. You guys should all pack now. Leave tonight. No exceptions. And Kakashi?"

"Hai?"

"No tardiness."

"Yes Tsuande-sama."

"Dismissed." said Tsuande with a wave of her hand. As soon as they were gone, Shizune came in and stood next to her.

"Are you sure it was right to send Sakura-chan?"

"I'm not sure of anything. The only thing I know for sure is that Sakura will learn a lot on this mission. Hopefully, the truth she'll find out."

* * *

Sakura packed all her needed things. Sakura checked things off in her mind as she placed the things in her bag. Then she noticed she was running low on Kunai and shurikin. She then decided she was going to pay Tenten a visit, and hopefully, be able to borrow some of her kunai and such.

"Okay, I guess this is it."

Emerald eyes scanned her room. She packed most of everything, her eyes landed on the old Team 7 photograph that was placed upon the wooden desk. She didn't know why, but she grabbed it and shoved it in her back pack.

_'Time to head off to Tenten's'_ she thought as she walked to her friends house.

_Ding Dong._

_Dong Ding_

_Dingity Ding Dong!_

"I'm coming!" a few seconds later, a exhausted looking Tenten was at the door, "Oh Sakura! What's up? Another mission already?"

"Hai, sadly."

"That sucks, well, come on in! Is there anything you need?"

"I was hoping that I would be able to have some kunai and shuriken. I'm running low and I ran out of money on my last mission."

"Naruto and his ramen again?"

"Yeah."

"Nonsense! Here, I will make sure you get what you need!" Tenten had lead Sakura to her weapon room. Sakura was amazed at the sight, she never knew so many weapons exsisted! "Here, kunai and shuriken. How long will the mission last?"

"No limit." the pink haired girl whispered out.

"Wow, well we gotta tell Ino and Hinata right away!" Sakura nodded, "Wait, before we go. Sakura I wanna give you this." Tenten handed Sakura a katana with a pink grip in a case. Sakura looked more closely and saw her clan symbol placed on the part closer to the silver sharpness, and the other side was a cherry blossom. There was a string tied onto it, and on it was things symbolizing the girls, in different colors. Tenten's string was brown, and it had a pair of chopsticks making a 'X'. Hinata's was light blue and it had a blue butterfly. Ino's was purple and it had a small pig. Sakura was literally, speachless.

"Thank you Tenten."

"No problem! I made some for each of us. Although, I already gave Hinata hers."

"What about Inos?"

Tenten took out another katana with a purple case, "Give it to her, ne? I'm pretty busy."

Sakura slowly took the katana and nodded at Tenten, she then hugged her bun haired friend, "Tenten, I'll miss you!"

"Oi, Sakura! Don't worry! We'll see each other again! Just stay strong and kick some ass."

Sakura nodded and embraced Tenten once more and then finally let go, "So, are you going to bid Team 7 good-bye at the gate?"

"Of course! Along with the rest of rookie nine."

"Bye Tenten, thanks again fore the katana. I'll use it only when I need it."

"Sakura, there's something else about these swords that you need to know." Sakura glanced questionly at the girl, "Each of these katana's contain a element. It was so hard to do but I got it, yours is the element of fire. Hinata is the element of water. Ino is air, and I am earth. Though, you must not tell anyone about these elements."

"So I'm fire? Why fire?"

"Cause you act like fire. You're bold, strong and well, you are determined. You will go a great distance." Tenten smiled, "Well, don't just stand there, go and talk to Hinata and Ino. They're at Yamanaka Flower Shop. Remember to give that sword to her."

"Hai! Arigatou. Ja!"

"Ja ne, Sakura !"

**(A\n: This is all based on friendship between Tenten and Sakura! FRIENDSHIP! No romance intended.)**

Sakura was now on her way to the local flower shop, where Hinata and Ino should be. Sakura held two katanas in her hand. One had a cherry blossom case with fire flames here and there and the other one had a purple base with a single pig and things resembling the wind. When she arrived she went through the door, and the little bells rang, singling that there was someone that came in. Sakura spotted Ino's head and smilied brightly.

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hinata-chan!"

"What brings you here forehead?"

"Well, first things first, Tenten told me to give you this." she held out the purple sword and she took it gently.

"NANI!? Why did she put a pig!?!"

"Isn't obvious? That's what you are."

"Tch! Whatever! Its like Hinatas!"

Sakura saw that Hinata strapped the katana around her waist. Her ninja pouch hugged her upper left thigh. Ino laughed then asked Sakura what else she had to tell them.

"I'm going on another mission."

"A-already? It has only been a d-day!"

"Yeah! Hinata is right! I swear! Tsuande is going way over board!"

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight. I stopped by Tentens to go borrow some kunai and shuriken nad she gave me this katana."

"How long is your mission?"

"No limit."

"Thanks for the katana Sakura."

"Isn't b-beautiful?"

"Yes it is." Sakura smiled at Hinata. Ino groaned and disagreed because hers had a pig. They shared a laugh. After about a while of talking Sakura looked outside and it was time to leave. She gave a depressed sigh. "Well, I guess this is it. Time to go."

"We will walk you to the gate."

"Thanks Ino-pig, Hinata-chan."

They all left and talked on their way to the gate. Instead of jumping roof to roof, they walked, enjoying the last moments until who knows when. When they finally reached it, her team was already there talking with rookie nine. Tenten walked to them. Ino quickly complained to Tenten about her pig.

"Well if you don't want it, then give it back."

"Wha--? No! I changed my mind! Thank you Tenten-chaaan!"

"Whatever. Its not about the swords though. At the moment, its about Sakura."

They all took out their swords out of its case and held it in the moonlight. It gleamed and they all laughed giddly and their swords met in the center with a loud 'clang'. They slid their swords in the case and hugged eachother. Kakashi then spoke.

"Bid your good-byes now. We're leaving in a few moments."

Emerald eyes turned to chocolate brown, baby blue, and pupiless eyes. Immediately, they ran to eachother. With a huge hug.

"This is it, huh?"

"Don't be so pessimistic. You're acting like we are never going to see eachother, Forehead!"

_'What if I die?' _she thought sadly. A person behind seemed to be reading her thoughts. It was the one and only, Sai, "Ugly, you won't die. So stop it. You're going to complete this mission. And everyone is going to come home safe." he gave one of those smiles.

"SAKURA-BLOSSOM! My youthful love will never die for you! You shall youthfully return here!"

"Good luck Sakura." said Neji calmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura gave him a quick hug, then gave a hug to Shikamaru, and Sai. And even Lee!

"S-Sakura-chan. You'll get back safely."

"Thank you Hinata." she turned to Tenten yet again, "Tenten thanks for the sword again."

"Don't mention it."

"Sakura, c'mon, lets head out. Neji, Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to scout the area?"

"H-Hai!" Neji simply nodded, they screamed out Byakugan and scouted the area. They shook their heads and said it was clear for them to travel through the woods. Kakashi nodded and turned to his team.

"We're leaving now. Ready?"

"Hai."

"Hn."

"YEAH!

"Dobe. Urasai."

"Stupid Teme!"

"Naruto! Sasuke is right, shut up!"

"Ne, ne! Sakura-chan! Why do you take his side?!" complained Naruto as they were already jumping through the trees to the Mist country. Sakura gave off a sigh, hoping to release the annoyance that was building inside of her. Was this how Sasuke felt when she kept 'annoying' him? She didn't know but it still hurt, inside at the thought. "Cause Naruto, Sasuke is right. use your logic."

"Oi, keep your head in the mission. I won't fail cause I'm paired up with you losers."

"Whatever, Teme."

"Dobe."

Sakura rolled her eyes then returned to her determined self to finish the mission and make sure that what Sasuke said would be wrong, that he would be the one skrewing up this time. Not her, nor Naruto, nor Kakashi. Sasuke. That was her new goal no matter how she goes about it, to prove Uchiha Sasuke wrong.

* * *

**Here's that new story! Review. I got this idea from a song. Lyrics will be placed here and there in no particular order. I hope you guys can click that button below and review.**

**-I know this chapter was short but I wanted to make it simple.**

**-Review.**

**-Thanks.**

**-Ja ne!**


	2. Getting Information

**Hello everyone? How was your day so far? Here's the next chapter of Hopeless Love. Review, cause I only got three. I know you all could do better! Tell your friends!**

**_DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN NARUTO!_**

"Talking or speaking."

_'Thinking'_

_(-song lyrics in no particular order-)_

* * *

_Sakura rolled her eyes then returned to her determined self to finish the mission and make sure that what Sasuke said would be wrong, that he would be the one screwing up this time. Not her, nor Naruto, nor Kakashi. Sasuke. That was her new goal no matter how she goes about it, to prove Uchiha Sasuke wrong._

* * *

After a few hours of traveling, and jumping from tree to tree, they decided that they'll rest because Naruto, tripped on the tree branch and twisted his ankle. It took a little bit of time to heal it. Yet, before Sakura did heal it, she twisted it even more, making Naruto scream in agony.

"What was that for?!"

"What do you think you baka?! The branch was right in front of you! How could you trip!"

"Meanie."

"Urasai Naruto. Or else I'm really going to make it hurt." Naruto quickly shut up, as Sakura started to heal it. About 4 minutes later, it was all done and Naruto continued to jump up down, and all around. That is, until Sasuke hit him on the head. Sakura smiled, and shook her head. She sat on her sleeping bag, and hugged a small white bunny to herself.

"Sakura-chan! Why do you have a white bunny?!"

"It isn't just a white bunny. I've had him since I was little. His name is Bun-Bun."

"Bun-Bun?! Are you serious?! Hahah! Sorry but that was the most funniest thing I've heard!" Naruto laughed out loud as Sakura glared at him. While hugging tightly to her 'Bun-Bun'.

"I was only seven, okay?!"

Naruto still didn't stop laughing. That is, until Sasuke hit him on his head, again. "Stupid Teme." Naruto grumbled as Sasuke was about to order something. He turned to look at Naruto and Sakura who stared at him questionably.

"Get to sleep now. We'll wake early."

"You aren't the boss of me, Teme!"

"Sleep. Now."

"I'll take the first round of watching camp." said Sakura as she placed Bun-Bun in her sleeping bag.

"Hn. I am." he said as he settled himself in front of the crackling fire, Sakura shrugged and slipped into her dark purple sleeping bag. She would've taken her pink one, but it would be to bright and then it would give away her team. She wasn't going to let it happen. Sakura fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Oi, Sakura." the said girl groaned, and turned over, "Sakura, Oi. Wake up." There was another groan and emerald eyes soon fluttered open. Gazing into dark onyx pools.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Take your shift."

"Hai, hai." yawned out Sakura as she sat up straight and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She turned to see that Sasuke had already slipped into his sleeping bag, and was already sleeping soundlessly. Sakura effortlessly got up and wrapped herself in a blanket while staring at the crackling fire. She gave off a sigh.

"Kami, I'm so tired." she whispered out to the air, "I hardly got any sleep. As Shikamaru would say, what a drag." she gave a tired sigh for, I think, the second time? Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the wind. Her eyes then opened and she reached out to take the katana that was lying on her bed. She took it out of its case and then looked at her reflection.

Sakura smiled, a small sad one. Cause she didn't know when they would see her friends again. She stared more deeply, and saw Tenten and Hinata's faces. Sakura was shocked to say the least. She blinked, they weren't going away.

"Sakura-chan."

_'I must be dreaming!' _

"You aren't dreaming Sakura, these swords, as I said before, specially made. You can chat with us whenever you look into this." said Tenten as she smiled. Sakura continued to blink. Still thinking it was a dream. "Stop blinking already."

"How is this possible?" she finally asked.

"It isn't easy to explain. So I'll just make it simple, being one of the masters of weaponaries, I have the knowledge and the chakra to do this. So this sword contains, an element, and it's like a walkie talkie."

"Oh, Tenten, Hinata, how is things going over there?"

"Fine, its just that it has been boring since you left. Tsunade-sama won't stop drinking sake and muttering 'I shouldn't have let her gone' and all that things. "

"Weired, I just left a few hours ago."

"Y-Yeah, so how's the m-mission so far?"

"Tiring, first of all, Naruto tripped on a branch that was right in front of him and twisted his ankle, I, of course, had to heal it. It took a while, and he made fun of my white bunny, Bun-Bun. I haven't had a good night's rest yet."

"Oh no! I-is N-Naruto-kun alright?"

"He's fine. Just being a baka like always." Sakura yawned, "Well I have to go. Its my shift already. I'll see you guys soon." the duo frowned, but then smiled and nodded, bidding their own good-byes. And soon, the two faces disapeared.

"Tenten just thought of everything.." Sakura then giggled as she stared out into the forest. "I wonder if she thought of a food maker, so I won't have to eat ramen."

"What are you talking about?" said a voice behind her. She turned and saw that it was Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry. Just go back to bed."

"Hn. What were you talking about?"

"W-Wha? O-oh ! Y-you heard? It was nothing! I w-was just speaking to..Tenten and Hinata?"

The boy rose an eyebrow at the girl and said a 'how.'

"Well you see, I can't tell you. At least, not yet."

"Hn. Whatever."

"What are you doing up anyway? You should get some sleep."

"Get some sleep, I'll take your shift tonight."

"Why?" said Sakura sadly, but on the good side, he actually showed he cared for her, even though he might not notice it. That thought made Sakura smile slightly.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it. I won't fail this mission because you're lacking on sleep."

"Well, thanks for your concern but I'm not tired. You really need to get some rest. I'll handle things here. Plus, in about, another hour, its Kakashi's turn. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Hn." he went back to bed, giving up on trying to convice her.

* * *

Sakura woke up still very tired. For she had only gotten 5 hours of sleep. She groaned as Naruto kept on screaming in her ear. Telling her to wake up. It was all just giving her a headache. "Fine, have your way. Urasai already." said Sakura as she sat up. And noticed that everyone was already ready to leave and continue the mission.

After a few more minutes, Sakura was in her usual attire, that consists of black spandex and a skirt over it. Also, with a loose red sleveless shirt that had her clan symbol imprinted on the back.

"Alright. I'm ready. Lets head off." she said as she yawned. Kakashi turned to her with a worried and concerned expression.

"Sakura, how many hours of sleep did you get last night?"

"I got five. Its okay. I'm wide awake. Its just that I haven't gotten any sleep in a while. I promise. I won't fail this mission over some silly thing. I know how to take care of myself. I am a medic-nin after all, aren't I?"

Kakashi sighed in defeat then nodded and they all jumped off to the branches.

"Naruto, if you trip on another branch and twist your ankle. I swear you'll get another beating from me."

"Hai, Sakura-Chaaan!"

"Few more hours and we're going to be at the Mist village. When we are about two miles from the gate, we'll have to remove our headbands, and pretend to just be locals arriving from a vacation."

"Got it." Sakura and Naruto said as they nodded, Sasuke just 'hned' and continued to jump.

* * *

Two miles away from the gate, they all halted. "Take off your forehead protecters." Kakashi ordered as the three complied. They all hid it in their ninja pouches. Kakashi turned to the female of the group. "Sakura, you have to hide that katana. That goes to you as well Sasuke."

Sakura hid it in her sleeping bag, for that was the only place she could think of. Sasuke just placed it in his back pack.

"Alright, Here's the plan. We'll split up and ask the villagers if they know this Hagashi Jebsu. If you have any information. You are to report to me immediately."

"What if we receive no information?"

"Then we'll just have to track him ourselves."

After a while, the didn't jump from tree to tree, they just walked. Like any normal villager would.

"This is annoying! I hate walking!" complained Naruto.

"I know Naruto. Its also very hot!" said Sakura as she tied her pink hair in a high, and tight ponytail, "Well, that's strange."

"What is Sakura-chan?"

"We're about a mile and a half away from the mist village shouldn't be getting cooler?"

"That's true.. Kakashi-sensei any theories?"

"No, I admit, this is strange. Well we'll just have to figure this out later, right now, let us focus on the mission on getting there. But, you must keep your eyes open. Be aware of your surroundings. I won't be surprised if we get attacked." warned Kakashi, he actually placed his 'Come Come Paradise' away.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking calmly. A kunai landed itself on the tree right next to Sakura's head. Sakura quickly glared at Naruto. "What the hell Naruto!"

"That wasn't me!" defended Naruto as he held his two hand up infront of him.

"We have company." said Sasuke loud enough for his team mates to hear. Sasuke was about to take his katana out but Kakashi, his former sensei had stopped him, "Calm down Sasuke. We'll see what they want." Just then about six ninjas stood themselves infront of them. Sakura's and Naruto's fists were clenched. Sasuke was calm.

"Look what we've got here. We found her." said the ninja with shaggy brown hair and red eyes. Kakashi decided it was time to speak up, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"We're ninja, and we want her," they pointed to Sakura.

"What the hell do you want to do with me?"

"We know about your katana, and your element. Your chakra is unbelievable. More stronger then the nine tailed fox." he said, Sakura glared. How exactly did they found out? Her fellow team mates stared at her with all the same question, 'What katana? And what sword?' Sakura dropped her things and took out a kunai.

"You're not going to use your katana?" said the man sinisterly.

"Why would I use it when you want it?"

Sakura then stood her ground, waiting for her opponent to come to her. Kakashi then stopped her, "Sakura, explain."

"Right now, just isn't the best time." said Sakura as she launched at the boy. Sakura, with lighting speed, plunged the sharp kunai into the mans shoulder. She turned and saw that the other five ninja's were surrounding her. Apparently, Sasuke took this as a 'green light' and he used his own katana to plunge his sword into one of the mans heart.

"Give up, you'll never win."

"Never, will I give up." whispered Sakura as she punched the ground with her chakra filled fist. Having enough 'warming up,' Sakura was tackled by her bag. Her pink katana sticking out. She took it out and blocked the kunai that was headed for her throat.

She was trying her best to push it back. With no luck, the kunai got closer and closer to her throat. Sakura still kept trying, for she wouldn't give up. Just then, she looked at the silver, sharp, katana and saw Tenten's face. Sakura then heard her voice saying things like 'what's wrong!' and 'What's happening'. Sakura was still out of breath while she tried explaining. "Under attack. Kunai close to my throat. Can't talk."

"Who are you talking to child?!" yelled the man as he punched her gut. Sakura screamed.

"Quickly! Sakura! Try to get the man off of you and swing the sword around in circles around you!"

"What'll it do?!"

"Just do it!" frantically yelled Tenten. Sakura nodded and tried kicking the man off of her. She kept on trying, when he stopped and backed away, Sakura quickly did what Tenten told her to do. While spinning the sword in circles around her, a light pink chakra, and cherry blossoms on fire flew everywhere. Knocking down the man.

"Alright now, you could control the pedals on fire. They're sharp as knives. So be careful." said Tenten. Sakura nodded and lifted her hand, looking like she was reaching out for the pedals on fire. She moved her hand and it followed. Sakura looked around for any sign of Naruto, or Kakashi, and even Sasuke. Sakura could see Sasuke a few meters away. She shot her hand out to the man Sasuke was fighting and soon, the flying pedals cut the man in half. Sasuke stared in confusion.

"You're welcome."

"Hn. Where's Kakashi and Dobe?"

"Aren't you a bit impressed of what I did?"

"Hn."

_(-I swear I'd rip my heart out if you said you'd be impressed, please be impressed.-)_

"Whatever, I don't know where they are. What I really want to know is why they wanted me and my katana." siad Sakura in a wondering tone. Sasuke stared at her. Was he, admiring her?

"They mention something about your katana, and your 'element'. Explain."

"Didn't I say that I couldn't tell you? At least not yet. You have to trust me on this one Sasuke. I promise I'll tell you someday, but right now, just isn't a good time. Oh, and forget what you heard last night. You weren't even supposed to be awake. Promise me that you won't even mention it to anyone not even Naruto. Or Kakashi."

"Hn. Whatever."

"Sasuke?" she called as she saw that he started to walk away from her.

"Hn?"

Sakura let a smirk play on her lips, "Stop meddling to much." Sasuke's eyes widen for a split second but returned back to its normal state. He turned his head to Sakura.

"You're annoying."

_(-There's nothing I can do to draw you close to me.-)_

"I know.." she whispered into the air. It was quiet between the both of them, not knowing what to say. Sakura turned her back against him. Looking at the horizon. She then wondered where her other two teamates were. She didn't know why, but when her thoughts drifted onto Sasuke, she couldn't breathe. Her thoughts were clouded about him.

_(-Can you take this silence like a pill so I can breathe again?-)_

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to the source of the voice and saw that it was Naruto, "Where were you? And where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto was still panting. Where ever he was, it was pretty far.

"No idea, but we better stay put." said Naruto. "What was that chakra and the flames Sakura."

"I can't say. Not yet. You guys need better questions to ask. It's getting annoying." complained Sakura. Soon, Kakashi came with a knocked out man over his shoulder. The three stared at him.

"We need to get information from him."

Sakura nodded and she was the first to make a move. She tied the man against a tree with chakra stings. All there was to do is to wait for him to wake up, she then forgot something.

"Kakashi-sensei! We forgot our stuff! We need to get it! Our forehead protecters are there." said Sakura was she was looking around trying to find out where she came from. The thing was, it was about a meter behind her. Sakura scratched her head while laughing. "Hehe.. I forgot?" Naruto laughed at her silliness and there was a groan from the man tied to the tree. Sakura turned to him.

"Who sent you?"

"None of your bussiness. Let me out."

Sakura placed chakra on her finger and poked a pressure point, pretty hard. The man cried out. "I'll ask again, if you don't answer, you are surely going to die right here. Who. Sent. You?" she said venomously.

"Hagashi Jebsu." the man said. As she placed a paper bomb on his body.

"So far so good. Why?"

"That's top secret."

"Do you have a family?" the man nodded Sakura grinned evilly. "You could kiss them good-bye if you don't tell me what I want to know." she heard the man gulp.

"H-he sent me because he wanted y-your incredable power." Sakura stared, Naruto gasped, Kakashi stared at the man seriously. Sasuke tried concertraiting if anymore near-by ninja.

"What power? How did yo guys know about my element?"

"Let's just say. A blond friend with blue eyes from Konoha told us."

Sakura gasped as she only thought of one person.

"I-Ino.."

* * *

**Alright there you go! Second chapter. Review.**

**-Ino is the bad guy?**

**-How'd they know?**

**-Will Sakura now explain to her team members?**

**-Why did Ino tell?**

**Found out in the next chapter of Hopeless Love. Review, cause if not then you can kiss this story bye bye! Hehe.**


	3. Trouble

**_Yo, What is cracking lacking? You have just entered chapter three of Hopeless Love!_**

**Oi! Gomen for not updating. Here's another chapter, I hope you guys could forgive me. I'm on a very busy person. Who wants to get her job done. Yet, no need to worry! When summer comes, I didn't sign up for summer school this year so chapters will be updated in a snap! Aren't you guys glad?! Maybe two chapters in one day! Who knows! You'll have to wait, and see.**

Alexis' current status : Accepting any suggestions, answering any questions, and accpeting reviews.

Chapter is dedicated to my broken heart.

**_Disclaimer : Do not own Naruto, how about you?_**

* * *

_"What power? How did yo guys know about my element?"_

_"Let's just say. A blond friend with blue eyes from Konoha told us."_

_Sakura gasped as she only thought of one person._

_"I-Ino.."_

* * *

"You're lying!" said Sakura as she punched the male, "Ino would never do that! I trust her! She's one of the people I trust! I trust her you're lying to me now." At first she had a frantic tone, but it died down in a sad, confused voice. The man chuckled.

"You think that, the blond will keep any secrets when we threatened her family?"

Sakura held her head in her hands, "No! Ino wouldn't- no!" shaking her head back and forth she whimpered, "Then again, it was her family...." Sakura then let a tear slip just a single tear before Kakashi barked an order.

"Sasuke, get Sakura away from here."

"Hn." said Sasuke as he carred Sakura, bridal style away from the man that was bothering her. Sakura could care less. All she was thinking was that she was betrayed, and by her best friend. But on the inside when the caring side of Sasuke took over, she tried ignoring it, because it was the best part about him.

_(-I've been trying to ignore the best part of you-)_

"S-Sasuke?"

"What?" he said a little to harshly. Sakura stared at his chest as she whimpered, and sobbed. Her hands covering her face from him. Sakura struggled to keep together, but in the end, broke down. In his arms.

"D-do you really t-think that Ino would do that?" Sakura unconsciously held onto Sasuke's neck.

"Sakura." he sighed, how could he explain this one is less words needed? "Wouldn't you do the same?"

"..I wouldn't know." Sakura finally gave in, she cried. "H-how could she?!"

"I don't even know what the element thing is all about care to explain?" Sakura just nodded, she needed to get this off her chest. The sooner the better.

"I don't know where to begin." stated Sakura honestly. The male just waited for her to continue. "Okay, so when I was packing for the trip, I ran out of kunai's I went to Tenten's house and she made me a sword, along with herself, Ino, and Hinata. The sword is said by Tenten, 'holds an element' of each one of the swords. I'm fire, Hinata is water, Ino is air, and Tenten is earth. The swords are also like walkie talkies. Someone seems to want to get a hold of that power..."

"...."

"Please, don't get silent on me Sasuke! You're the only one I can trust right now..."

"Trust me?" he muttered quietly. Sakura just nodded and then, asked a favor from Sasuke.

"Can you get the katana too me? I need to speak with Tenten or Hinata, or hopefully, Ino.." Sakura muttered. Sasuke nodded and less then a few seconds, he was there. Katana in hand. "Thanks.." she grabbed it and looked deeply into it. After a while, she saw the face of Ino. Who was crying, "Ino..?"

"Oh Sakura! I'm so sorry! I had no choice! They were my parents! What did you expect me to do?!"

"Ino! You could've warned me you know?! Do you have any idea what I've been through? Because of your selfish acts, I-- Your acts put me through a lot Ino, and you have to pay for what you did.."

"Sakura! Please hear me out!"

"Ino, I have heard enough from you!"

"Sakura-"

"No Ino, I don't want to hear it," Sakura said darkly then she closed her eyes, "Although, I would like to thank you, because of your acts, Tenten taught me a trick with the fire element, have you unlocked your power yet? I don't think so, maybe you should just go back to flirting with boys, it is what you are best at.."

There was a gasp heard and Sakura opened her eyes, "Sakura!?!?! A-are you really saying that?! It was my parents! You would know the same! You'd give anything for them!"

"Give them most important information!? Ino because of you I would probably die!"

"Sorry.."

"Sorry doesn't change anything. I'll talk to Tenten and Hinata later." With that, she placed the katana back in its case and she cried yet again. Sasuke was there to sooth her, making circles on her back. Comforting her.

"You know Sasuke, if this is your way of comforting a person, you are pretty bad at it."

"Urasai, Sakura."

A giggle escaped her lips, "Okay, can you check if we could head back now? I'm feeling about ten times better."

"Whatever, I'll right back."

* * *

"Sakura-chaan! Do you want to continue in the mission or do you want to head back?" asked Naruto.

"Ne, I'm fine! I want to continue! Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He went to dispose of the body.. Is there anything wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Nonsense! Nothing is wrong, Naruto." Just then Kakashi came out of thin air with a poof and stood before his former students. He then began explaing what will happen in the next few days.

"Since now, they want this so called power Sakura has, it is time for her to explain." Sakura sighed, then explained the whole story. Again. Kakashi nodded, letting the information sink into his mind. Naruto constantly kept on making comments after every breath she took, thankfully. Sasuke had been there and punched him, telling him to shut up.

"So that is the end.." finished Sakura.

Naruto still seemed a bit confused, "Wait, let me get this straight. You, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, are like, I don't know, nature gods? Fire, water earth and air? Tenten gave all you guys this sword with a element in it that also works as a walkie talkie..?! Sakura-chan, do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? You call me the idiot."

"We call you baka because you are an idiot, baka."

"Ne!! Sakura-chan! That is soo not funny. We are in a serious matter! No laughing allowed."

"Shut it Naruto. The question is, what are we going to do now?" her question was directed towards Kakashi. Kakashi answered, "We will continue to pursue the mission until we succeed in it. We will kill this Hagashi Jebsu. And we will come back home safely. "

"Hai!" the two replied as the other one just nodded.

They started to walk upon the dusted path way again. About five more minutes and they would be reaching their destination. Sakura was looking forward to it.

* * *

"We're here."

After getting through the gaurd they walked south, heading to the center of the village. They have decided that they would start working at the crack of dawn. Soon, team seven rented a hotel room, for all four people. Sakura's room was on the thrid floor. Room 37, on the same floor was Sasuke's room whos room number is 31. Naruto was on the first floor with the room of 6. Kakashi was on the sixth floor with the number 93.

They all had bidded good nights and went into their rooms.

* * *

"Sakura. Get up." a deep voice said. Shaking the figure on the messy bed annoyingly. The figure with pink hair just groaned and placed a palm upside upon her eyes.

"Go away." she muttered.

"We'll leave without you then. Kakashi got information about Hagashi. We're leaving to get more."

Just then, the girl bolted up. "I'm going! Get out so I could dress."

"You're not going to take a shower?"

"Why would you care?! Nevermind. There isn't any time for showers. We have got to get those needed information around the village. Unforunately, the four of us know very little Sasuke. Do the logic. Now get out."

"Hn."

He walked out without complaint but simply told her to not take so long. Less then about 4 minutes, she was out. Zipping her boot. Hoping on one foot. Sasuke smirked in amusement.

"What are you? A bunny?" he teased.

"What are you? Oh! I know what you are. You are a jerk, who is insensitive, a bastard. Who is like an ice cube, who has no feelings. A person that cares for himself. A guy with a huge ego, and just a use to be traitor, hmm. I could keep on going. But with that glare you are giving me. I think I shouldn't."

Sakura retorted back smirking as she certainly did glare at her.

"Hn."

"Don't think that I don't know you Sasuke...'Cause I know more about you then a lot of people...Your past, simply cause I was there. The night you left. Again, cause I was witnessing it. Of course, and right this very second.. I have witnessed your life Sasuke, I know the pain you go through..so do not go and try to shut me out. You know how annoying I could get."

"Whatever."

"Good. Now that is settled, let us go and meet up with Kakashi and Naruto."

"They already left."

"Nani?!"

"We are ordered to go into a local bar and listen to conversations."

"In the middle of daylight? I don't think much people are going to be there."

He shrugged and blamed it on Kakashi. Sakura then nodded and they both headed out for the local bar on the far north of the village. They walked quickly. Not wanting to waste any time.

"Slow down, will ya? In case you have not yet noticed. You are still faster then me."

"Hn. I know that." he visibly slowed down his pace. Sakura glared at his back, as she was catching up with him. Suddenly, the streets seem to be having less and less people. Sakura looked up at the sky.

_'Its broad daylight, why isn't there anybody here?' _she thought to herself as she studied the enviroment around her, a majority of the houses were pitch black, but some were faintly lightened. Emerald eyes gazed upon her partner who was taking glances around as well, it seemed that he was curious as well.

"Sasuke?" she was about to question.

"I know."

"Good, I thought I was the only one who noticed."

"Tche." She saw him take more of their surroundings. They continued walking and far at the distance. She saw this wooden place that seemed to be the club they were out to search for. Just incase, she looked around, her eyes landed into a alley, far back, was black. Yet, towards the front it was bright as day.

"Ne, ne! I think that is the place am I right?"

"Hn." she took that as a yes and then walked infront of the younger Uchiha who rolled his eyes. He then felt a chakra presence not to far. "Oi, Watch yourself. Someone's near."

"Hai, hai. I'll see you inside. Ja!" and Sakura took off into the bar. Once she entered, she looked around. It was just how it would be at night. Bunch of people, males and females. Bartenders and costumers. She took a seat where the bartender was and ordered sake, listening to conversations around her. Just then, Sasuke came in, sitting himself on the far left.

_"Would you like to dance?" _a man said to a female who had shiny purple hair, to her right.

_"Do you see that girl over there? I bet you half of my land that you won't get her to dance with you." _a conversation directly behind her. Sakura smirked at the meaningless conversations. She continued to listen carefully as she downed another shot of sake.

_"Look at that piece of hunk. Yaukami, you think I have a chance with him?" _Sakura had no doubt that she were surely talking about her partner. So she continued to listen.

_"Ne! Rein-san! Why do you get all the cute guys?! Maybe I like him first."_

_"Urasai Yaukami, he might hear you. I don't care what you think. I spotted him first, I called dibs on him, and I bet he will like me better. Your green hair is to strange and your horrible red eyes. Gosh I can't even explain!"_

_"Let me guess. Your brown hair and black eyes are good enough?"_

_"At least it is normal."_

_"Rein, I'm tired of this. If Jebsu-sama hadn't paid me to be your partner I wouldn't be here."_

She froze. They were working for Jebsu, Sakura warningly looking at Sasuke. He stared back, obviously unaware of what she had heard. Then she mouthed the words. "Those girls--" she slightly tilted to her head to them, "work for Jebsu. Careful."

He nodded and stared at them. Sakura returned to the conversation this 'Rein' and 'Yaukami' were talking.

_"I'm going to hit on him. Don't you dare interupt me got it Yaukami?"_

_"Whatever Rein. Don't go to close to him. He seems dangerous."_

_"My type of guy. If he pisses me off, I'll just go and kill him."_

Sakura choked on her sake and panickedly looked at Sasuke. He now seemed aware about the conversation, but kept his posture calm, and composed. Sakura turned the knob of the device on her neck and spoke into it.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. We have got trouble."

_"What kind?"_

"These two girls, Pein, and Yaukami. They work for our target, they are currently trying to hit on Sasuke, but I heard the girl said, that if he pissed her off, she'll kill him. Sasuke on the other hand seems so calm. Why is he so calm!? Oh god, she's talking to him. What are we going to do now?"

_"Relax. Do you actually think Sasuke will let a girl get the better of himself? Calm down, talk to another one of the girls and get to know her. Hopefully, gain her trust to get her to spill information about Hagashi."_

"Hai.." she said meekly and walked over to the girl named Yaukami. Sakura smiled at the girl that was about only 2 inches shorter then herself. The girl stared strangly at Sakura.

"I'm Sak--uhm..- Sakrasi Sechiam."

"Uhm Hello..?"

"I heard that your friend was picking on you..because of your hair was it?"

"Yea, she has a habit of doing that a lot because my hair color and eyes are different from every other girl in the world. Sometimes I wished I had platnium blond hair like other girls."

"But having natural strange hair makes yourself unique.. I mean. Look at me. I have pink hair and green eyes, I got teased and messed with, too. So I am familiar with the pain you are going through. It may be rough, but someday, you will accomplish a lot! I'm positive about it."

"Thanks Sechiam-san."

"No need for formalities, Yaukami. Call me Sakrasi."

"I don't remember mentioning my name.." she muttered. Sakura's eyes widen in a fraction of a second but reduced to their original size. And answered in a calm voice.

"I heard your friend say it. Gomen, I know that I sounded like a rapist."

"Iie! Thanks for the conversation but I must head out now..I hope to see you soon Sakrasi-chan."

"Hai, hopefully our paths will cross again, ne? That would be quite eventful!"

"Hai hai! Ja ne!"

"Ja." Sakura said as the girl walked away.

_'She's really sweet. Unlike her friend over there flirting with Sasuke. Her life is like mine.. I wonder how old she is... no younger then 15 that's a fact. They wouldn't allow anyone in such a young girl in a place like this.."_

"Dance with me." said a low demanding voice behind her. She turned around and saw the last person she expected to ask her a question like that. Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura nodded thinking that he only asked her this to get away from Rein. Oh, but how wrong she was...

* * *

**Sorry for the long awaited update. Gosh, I can't believe I'm only on chapter three! Sheesh. oh well.**

**I'm going to work on the next chapter on sweethearts now! Review please.**

**GO AHEAD! PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW**


	4. Going In

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER Four! Of Hopeless Love!

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating right after I got finished with the sweethearts chapter but I had no ideas. And I'm running out. Please help me cause I have no idea where this story is going to go. Hehe. Alright, heads up! This would be updated sooner but then my computer froze as I was typing it and I never had a chance to save it so yeah. Yeah, I know that this is going fast but I think that this story is only going to be like ten chapters or more. Fifteen tops.

**Disclaimer : Me no own Naruto... and I know for a fact that you don't too!**

**Chapter four cover:**

Sakura lying on the grassy ground while Sasuke was on top of her. His eyes slightly softened, off in the east distance, Naruto's right arm puched the green haired girl near the head, only to have her block it. Sakura's emerald eyes hard, and slightly soft as well. Off to the horizon, the sun was setting giving the picture a beautiful lighting.

* * *

_"Dance with me." said a low demanding voice behind her. She turned around and saw the last person she expected to ask her a question like that. Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura nodded thinking that he only asked her this to get away from Rein. Oh, but how wrong she was..._

* * *

_Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command_. -Alan Watts

* * *

They swayed to the fast music, Sakura peeked over where the girl Rein, was it? Sakura then spotted the girl glaring at her direction. Surely, Sasuke clearly rejected her. Sakura inwardly smirked. She stared up at Sasuke's eyes and noticed he was staring in a different direction. The girl shrugged it off and then heard a voice inside her ear.

_'Sakura come in Sakura,' _it was the voice of Kakashi. Sakura turned on the knob on her neck secretly, looking as if she was scratching her neck Sasuke stared at her.

"What is it?" she whispered lowly.

_'We are currently tracking down Jebsu. We have gotten information that he is living in a house not to far where you guys are, We'll meet you at the place. Just go, I believe west, and then turn right, then left, and left again. His house is on the right so said that it is the only one that had a lamp on the porch.'_

"Gotcha, meet you there." she replied and shut it off. Sakura then informed Sasuke then grabbed his hand and ran out the front doors. "Sasuke we have to go west, turn right, then left and left again. His house is on the right and it's the only one with a lamp on the porch.."

"Hurry then." They both kept running to the house with the directions given. Soon, they met up with Kakashi and the loud mouth Naruto. "Dobe."

"Teme."

"Okay is that it over there?" asked Sakura as she pointed to the only house that had a lamp on the porch that was lit up. Kakashi nodded and complemented her good eye sight. "What's the plan Kaka-sensei?"

"Here, Naruto get the North side of the house, Sasuke the East, and I the the south. Sakura I need you to transform into another girl other than yourself to enter that house and pretend that you're selling something just to make sure that this resident is really Jebsu's."

"Hai."

The three headed in the directions and Sakura transformed herself to a girl with a bigger bust, black hair and pink eyes. Here's the think with Sakura and transforming jutsu's. When she is told to transform to another random person. Her hair, becomes the color of her eyes. Sakura also poofed her clothing to something different.

It was short black shorts and a white button up shirt. Sakura looked disgusted with herself but then said it was for a mission. _'I won't fail this mission, not if I could help it..' _she thought to herself as she descended the three stairs Sakura then faced a wooden door, cautiously, she knocked on it. Only to find Yaukami.

"Yes?" the girl said.

"Konichiwa, I'm Huaki Taiyu. Is Hagashi Jebsu in this residence?" Sakura was grabbed by the wrist, pulled inside and the girl placed a kunai at her throat.

"That's the fakest name I've ever heard. Who are you and how did you know Jebsu-sama lives here?" she pressed the kunai tighter on Sakura's throat, causing it to bleed a little.

"Ne, Yaukami, it is me..Sakrasi.."

"No you're not, Sakrasi-san has pink hair. I'll kill you for lying to me! Better yet, I'll take you to Jebsu-san so he can tear you limb to limb! You will surely regret lying to me.."

* * *

_One's first love is always perfect until one meets one's second love._ - Elizabeth Aston

* * *

"Are you serious!? What in the world are we going to do?!" Naruto whispered frantically into the microphone. Kakashi didn't know what to say, and Sasuke was checking for how many chakara signatures were in the building. He only found three. He turned on his mic.

"Kakashi, dobe. Apperantly, there are only three people in the house."

"Great, then we could kick their asses !"

"Don't be hasty Naruto. Even though they are three, one of them is Jebsu's without a doubt. Yet, we don't know how powerful each of them is. Tsunade was right. We really do need to be careful.....Alright. Listen up, here's what we do. Sasuke go into the house, and ask for.. Sakrasi. Hopefully the girl will get to the point and let Sakura go."

"What about me?"

"Nothing for now Naruto. Get going Sasuke."

* * *

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness_Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

"Yaukami, please." Sakura silently pleaded as she was being dragged down a hallway. Out of nowhere, someone had knocked on the door. Yaukami dropped Sakura on the floor.

"Stay here," she ordered, "If you don't. I'll slash off your legs."

* * *

"What do you want? I'm kind of -- you're that guy from the bar.." Yaukami said in a daze. _'He came for me?! How sweet. If only Rein can see me now. Sakrasi-san was right. I'll have to thank her next time I---'_

"I've been informed that Sakrasi was here and I'm here to go get her." he said emotionlessly. The was astonished, "She has black hair.. pink eyes. Familiar?"

"Uhh, wha--? I thought you were here for me..."

"No, where is she?"

"Um, yeah.. Hold on.. Stay here." Yaukami briskly walked away, thinking of how could that be. She soon came face to face with Sakura who was healing her throat. "Are you really Sakrasi?.."

"Y-yeah.."

"How could that be? She has pink hair..." Just then, Sakura released her jutsu. The girl stared in shock before finding her voice, "Uhm the guy from the bar is outside looking for you. You better go before Rein or Jebsu finds you."

"Hai, Arigatou.. Yaukami-chan."

"No problem..just to get out of here already. If I'm incorrect, Jebsu-sama and Rein-san already felt your chakara signatures. Since it's enormous, you guys have to leave right away, and bring your friends along, I don't want to kill anyone.." behind that smile, Sakura figured that it was a real warning and she will do it if you leave her with no other choice.

"You got a deal. Let's go Sasuke.." Sakura tugged on his hand and they ran outside only to collide with a hard chest that she wasn't familiar with. Sakura looked up and she saw a very masculine man with gray hair and deep, scary glaring white orbs with the pupil. He was wearing a torn white cloth and black pants on his legs. On his feet he work black shinobi sandals. This has got to Hagashi Jebsu. Just in time, Naruto and Kakashi came running in.

Suddenly, Jebsu grabbed Sakura by the throat and lifted her off the grown, causing Sakura to grip the hand that was causing her not to breathe. "Ack! L-let me go!" Sakura said between gasping for air. Sasuke glared at the man and Naruto was clenching his fists tightly. Sakura was gasping for air as he spoke.

"Don't think so, Konoha's Sweet Cherry Blossom. I've heard that the Cherry Blossom has light pink hair, and dazzingly emerald eyes, is your name Haruno Sakura?" No one answered, he then turned to Sasuke, "You must be Uchiha Sasuke, the boy who left his village to seek power from Orochimaru to get revenge from his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Uzamaki Naruto, holder of the nine-tailed demon. Pleasure is mine."

"Now, who could forget Hatake Kakashi? Father is the white fang. Oddly, the three great sanin were on the same team, and your students are apperentances of the sanin. Amazing is it not? "

"Let the girl go, Hagashi." said Kakashi slowly.

"Take her from me. That is, if you can." Jebsu smirked, "Yaukami, go get Rein."

"H-hai, Jebsu-sama." the girl then ran into the house. Suddenly, an electricity sound came from Sasuke, Sakura peeked over and saw that Sasuke had his chidori in his hand.

"Let her go, and you'll live." Sasuke said dangerously. Jebsu laughed and threw Sakura to the side, when she had the strength to move her hand, she reached for her katana. Standing slowly, she braced herself for the impact she would get when she ran to Hagashi ready to make at least a tiny cut.

She ran, only to get punched back. Due to the impact, her grip on her sword loosened and flew on the otherside, just in time, Yaukami, and Rein came in. Rein was quite surprised that she saw Sasuke. "Rein, Yaukami. I want you dispose of the Haruno girl and the Uzamaki kid. Leave the Uchiha and Hatake to me."

* * *

"Kya!" Sakura said as Rein kicked her in arm. Out of nowhere, Rein jumped into the air Sakura stared at the girl above and then Sakura thought quickly before she also jumped in the air to punch her down. Emerald eyes gazed around to find any cherry blossom that she could use the jutsu she used not to long ago.

While she was in the air, off the distance Sakura saw a pink tree. Sakura cracked the ground, making sure that the girl was down for a few seconds and then she ran to her katana and did the required steps.

Soon floating petals of cherry blossoms on fire surrounded her. "That's all you could do?! What's a pair of flaming petals going to do, huh?" just then, one cut her sleeve.

"You will regret every wrong you have done... tonight!"

* * *

"Sasuke! Remember your limit of your chidori!" Kakashi hollered as he landed a punch on the buff guy's arm. Sasuke on the other hand got his own katana out and placed electricity in it. Making it 'spark' someone's interest.

Sasuke came at the man, and Hagashi took out a kunai only to have it slide through, earning a cut on his chest. The man groaned. "That was not the correct way to block my attack."

"What? Impossible. Ahh, I get it. I think this would be a great time to show you ninjas my new and improved jutsu."

_'We can not let him use his jutsus!!' _Kakashi thought quickly and looked at Sakura who was almost done in killing Rein. His eyes looked at Naruto who was in combat with the girl. She looked tired. "Sasuke! Don't let him use any jutsus." Sasuke was already on it, he, too, went into taijutsu with the man.

"You annoying brat!" Jebsu got a hold of Sasuke's ankle and he turned Sasuke in circles and threw him to where Sakura was. Sakura was knocked down, with Sasuke on top of her.

* * *

"Sasuke, get off of me!" Sakura said. Sasuke complied with a 'hn'. Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked, "Sasuke, I've got a plan." They soon quickly thought of a plan.

* * *

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kakashi nodded and jumped away, with a final kick. Sasuke then distracted Hagashi and he used his famous fire ball jutsu. As that was going, Sakura punched the ground, making it crack. Making craters here and there. After a layer of smoke cleared, Hagashi was lying unconscious in a crater.

"He isn't dead, but he is sure unconscious. What are we going to do Kakashi-sensei?"

"Don't know about you guys, but I am wiped out! How about we get some sleep?!" Naruto exclaimed grinning with cuts on his face. Sakura quickly walked over to him ready to treat his small cuts. "Ne, Sakura-chan! I'm fine."

"Can't believe you managed to get some cuts even though you were up against only one girl.." Sakura shook her head.

"I know, wait a minute! Hey! That's basically an insult! SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura just giggled and returned to healing is sliced skin. Under about a minute, Sakura moved onto Sasuke.

"Don't go near me. I'm fine." Sakura saw that he was bruised here and there and had more cuts then Naruto. He also had a broken rib from the kicking he got from Jebsu. Sakura smirked evilly.

"No you are not." Sakura poked his broken rib and he growled. "You have a broken rib, as you can tell. You won't be able to do much moving until that is healed. Let me heal your stupid rib and bruises then you can go freely. It isn't that bad, sheesh." Sasuke nodded, giving up and Sakura moved her glowing hands on his ribcage. Sakura silently gasps at his muscles.

After a few minutes, Sakura retreated her hands. "There, wasn't so hard was it?"

"Hn, whatever."

"What's the next step Kakashi-sensei? I don't feel very, comfortable killing a man.." Sakura reasoned.

"Well, I guess we could ask him why he wanted this power of yours. Then we could kill him. Other then that, our mission will be complete." Kakashi said. Naruto then spoke up.

"Wait a minute! Wasn't this far too easy? I mean Tsunade-baachan said it would take at least a year. Right now, it nearly took us three weeks! What's up?!" Naruto said thinking logically.

"Who knew Uzamaki Naruto thought smartly?" Sakura joked, "He is right though, this is too easy. Maybe Jebsu planned this already?"

"Impossible, why is he lying there half dead?" Sasuke said coldly.

"You never know Sasuke," Sakura smiled lightly, "Sometimes, things in life are already planned, beforehand." Sakura smiled widely at how she was put on the team with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hn."

* * *

**Alright there you go! Wasn't as long right? Well, it was all pretty random things because I couldn't think of anything! Haha. Anyway, how are you all doing? My life is getting pretty tough. hope to see some reviews !**


End file.
